<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don’t Ask For Much (just your mind and body) by Wealthywetsunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631816">I Don’t Ask For Much (just your mind and body)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny'>Wealthywetsunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Identity Crisis [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call of Duty (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Kissing, Nipple Licking, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex, getting caught in the act</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you mean it?”</p><p>He cocks his head to the side. “Mean what?”</p><p>“A couple weeks ago. You kissed me, said you loved me even.” She takes a deep breath and nearly cries. “Did you mean it, or was it just another fucking job to you?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Russell Adler/Bell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Identity Crisis [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2245767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don’t Ask For Much (just your mind and body)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bell is pacing and it’s driving him mad. She can tell, even if his poker face is one of the best she’s seen, she sees clear as day that she’s getting on his nerves.<em> Good. </em>He deserves it. </p><p>Or, no, he actually deserves a lot worse. After all the shit he’s done to her alone...it makes bile rise to the back of her throat just thinking about it.</p><p>She shoots daggers at him, dares him to tell her off. He doesn’t. Smarter than her in that regard, he knows when to pick his battles.</p><p>“What’s with the glum faces, you two? C’mon, we should be celebrating.”</p><p>Bell winces at the jeer in Woods’ voice. Normally she loves the guy, like some sort of older brother, or perpetually annoying uncle, but now she can’t stand him. Not when he’s so single minded, a loud and proud American to his very core. Can’t he see she’s still struggling? </p><p>Adler grunts, thumbing at his bottom lip in thought. But he does take the beer Woods throws his way. She’s offered one but waves her hand dismissively, hopping up on a table to rest her feet. They feel bloody, like she’s got blisters forming, and she sighs. Head hanging low.</p><p>She doesn’t want to pay attention to the looks her team is shooting her way, she had ignored them the entire drive back to the safehouse. But now? With Woods frowning at her and mumbling something she can’t make out to Adler, as if she’s not there at all? It drives her up a wall.</p><p>Park of all people stopped Adler from putting a bullet through her skull, but now everyone's fighting. No one trusts her. Which is fair on many different fronts, but mostly because she shot Adler. Self defense she reasons. He pulled a gun on her, tried to kill her after their win against Perseus, she couldn’t roll over and just let it happen. It was obvious what she had to do. </p><p>Aim down her sights, tighten her finger on the trigger and pull. She got his leg, brought him down to his knees and forced his shot to go wide. Right over her shoulder. She could’ve tried to go for a more fatal shot. Between his eyes, in the center of his chest, but that would’ve cost a few precious seconds to bring her pistol up a tad higher, time that he would’ve used to shoot her first. </p><p>She did what she had to.</p><p>They don’t see it that way, not now and probably not ever. They won’t ever understand. She wants to scream that it’s not her fault. She didn’t ask for this, if anything they brought this mess on themselves. For now though she keeps quiet. Just ducks her head and pretends she doesn’t hear their whispers.</p><p>“Bell.”</p><p>When she looks up Woods is gone. Just her and Adler once more. The man who destroyed her life and wants to kill her. No loose ends, she understands. It’s like he said, it’s nothing personal. Just a job. It always was.</p><p>She feels silly for ever getting close to him. To any of them.</p><p>When their eyes meet he waves her over, but she doesn’t budge. Her leg twitches, the tip of her toe planting on the linoleum floor in consideration. She never does take that step though. It’s a thing of control with him, and she doesn’t want him inside her head anymore, pointing her around to do whatever he asks. If she has to prove her point with petty acts of resistance like this, then so be it.</p><p>He sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. It’s somewhat of a standoff and she’ll be damned if she gives in first. He stares at her a second longer before dragging himself over to her, leaning his hip against the table she’s sat on top of. </p><p>Her head is pointed in the other direction, chin raised defiantly. It gets her anger across just fine.</p><p>“I know you’re mad—“</p><p>“Mad doesn’t even begin to cover it.”</p><p>He nods, sighs again and continues on. “But I got a call...the CIA would be honored to keep you around.”</p><p>“Good thing you didn’t kill me then, huh?”</p><p>Adler reaches out to lay his hand over her shoulder. Giving it a gentle squeeze that nearly makes her whine out of the unfairness of it all. He doesn’t get to do this, to act like everything's okay now.</p><p>She hops off the table, brushing his hand away when he tries to grab her again. She walks over to the blackboard, glaring at the notes pinned up. She did a good job, didn’t she? She proved herself. Countless hours spent huddled around stacks of evidence until she finally cracked a code not even the best decrypters could figure out. She pointed her fingers at the right people in Perseus’ inner circle. She went as far as telling them where the nukes were being detonated from. </p><p>Bell doesn’t think she regrets doing all that. Not if it helped in the grand scheme of things. There were matters bigger than any of them at play. Except one thing continues to bother her.</p><p>She glances over her shoulder at Adler, at his easy and relaxed stance, and hates him all over again.</p><p>“Did you mean it?”</p><p>He cocks his head to the side. “Mean what?”</p><p>“A couple weeks ago. You kissed me, said you loved me even.” She takes a deep breath and nearly cries. “Did you mean it, or was it just another fucking job to you?”</p><p>It takes him a bit to respond, a large enough pause passing between them that she thinks he won’t answer at all. </p><p>“I don’t regret kissing you, if that’s what you’re asking.”</p><p>It’s not and he knows it. She’s asking a whole lot more.</p><p>“So you’d do it again?” She turns to face him fully. And right now more than anything she wishes he’d take off those stupid glasses so she could tell what he’s thinking. </p><p>“I think I would,” he eventually says with a shrug. “You’re one of us, Bell. I don’t really give a damn what you did before we got our hands on you.”</p><p>She closes the distance between them as quickly as she knows how to move. Fast enough that a lesser man might flinch, maybe even think she was going to attack. Adler knows her better than that though, he lives right up inside her head, taking up space she doesn’t want to grant. She keeps her hands on the table to block him in, even if they both know that he’s stronger than her, if he wanted to push her away and flip their positions he could. But for now he keeps still. Regarding her.</p><p>She leans forward, shivering as his breath tickles the baby hairs on her upper lip. Boldly as she knows how she presses her body into his. Rolling her hips in a way that makes him look away sharply. One of her hands coming up to cup his cheek, thumb swiping back and forth over the raised scar tissue.</p><p>It brings back memories of their last encounter. A heat of the moment thing that she thought about for weeks afterward, all the way up until the end. Now though she wonders if he only did it to keep her sweet to the team. The thought of being played like that, as if she’s nothing more than a cheap kazoo, makes her sick.</p><p>This is different, she tries to tell herself as she leans forward and brushes her lips with his. Her stomach flutters with butterflies. Nervous like a schoolgirl receiving her first kiss.</p><p>It takes a minute before he responds. Before his lips push against hers and he’s swiping his tongue along her bottom lip. Asking for entrance that she gives without a second thought. They fight for dominance, teeth clacking together in such a rough way that’s almost foerign to their last time.</p><p>They pull apart, breathless, and he laughs softly. “Christ, Bell, calm down.”</p><p>Her brows furrow and she comes very close to slapping him. Something he probably realizes because he goes in to kiss her again, one arm looping around her waist to draw her in closer. She feels his hardness through his jeans, pressing against her hip, and it steals a moan from her.</p><p>“Someone’s gonna hear,” she mutters when they break apart again. She rests her head against his collarbone, staring down at their feet, at the lack of space between their bodies, and she flushes. “We should...should at least go find an empty office or something.”</p><p>Adler doesn’t make any sort of attempt to move, if anything his grip around her middle tightens. He kisses right behind her ear, sucking on the skin there until he has her keening. Rising up on her tiptoes to get closer.</p><p>He says “shame. I pinned you for the type to wanna stake a claim. Maybe show off a little.”</p><p>“Mhm. I just, uh,” she tapers off, distracted by his trail of kisses and wandering hands that slide over the curve of her ass. “Maybe not to the same people who think I’m a commie bitch that’s just waiting to watch America burn.”</p><p>He pauses, gives her cheeks a squeeze and pulls back to hold her chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Prove them wrong then.”</p><p>“I can prove that by fucking their superior?” She laughs a little breathlessly. Grabbing onto his shoulders for support. “You don’t think that’ll make things worse? Conflict of interest or whatever.”</p><p>He shrugs as if he could care less. Maybe he couldn’t. It’d certainly be in line with the man she knows. The same man who fought for her to invade the KGB with him, who seems to hate Hudson as much as she does. Though that’s probably for entirely different reasons. </p><p>“Our mission’s over. There’s no conflict there.” He slots his knee between her legs, nudging them apart until her cunt is perfectly aligned with the thick band of muscles in his thigh. Without thought she rocks down, trying to get some sort of friction when it’s offered. She wants this <em> bad </em>and he’s finally giving it to her. She’s not about to overthink it. “I’m not sure where they’ll place you next, it might not be up to me.” He grabs her hair in his fist, a firm yet gentle hold. The leverage he creates is used to yank her head back hard enough to make her gasp. </p><p>“Adler—“</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?”</p><p>“God, no. Don’t you dare.” As if to prove her point she shoves her hips down again, whimpering at the stimulation it provides. </p><p>Now it’s his turn to glance around, to make sure they’re really alone. When his sweep comes up clear he focuses back on her, head angling down and forcing his aviators to slip down the bridge of his nose. It reveals his eyes, finally, and she sees how dilated his pupils are. Excited just like she is. </p><p>“People might say I’m taking advantage, I won’t deny you that. Hudson especially, he’d have a field day with this.”</p><p>“Mhm. So do <em> you </em>wanna stop?”</p><p>He snorts. “No. That guy can go fuck himself. I know where your loyalties lie, Bell, even if he still has his doubts.”</p><p>“You tried to shoot me,” she reminds him. Yet her voice lacks the venom she knows it should. It’s hard to hate him when her body is responding so readily to his touch. “You wanted me dead.”</p><p>His lip twitches and he stays quiet. She can practically see the gears spinning away in his head. And because she’s oh-so nice, she gives him time to think as she touches him, her nails scraping down his chest through the thin material of his t-shirt. He grabs her wrist quickly, stopping her just as she ghosts over his belt buckle.</p><p>“Look, kid, I’m far from perfect—“</p><p>“Don’t I know it.”</p><p>“—I thought once the smoke cleared and everything settled down you’d regret the choice you made. That you’d get angry all over again after what I did with you and you’d turn.” He sighs, taking off his glasses and tossing them on the table behind him. He settles both his hands on her waist, sliding them slowly up her shirt to rest gingerly on her ribs. “It’s been a while though and you’re still here.” His hands go higher up, thumbs swiping right below the cups of her bra. “Why’s that, Bell? Why not run?”</p><p>“...You know why...”</p><p>“Let me hear it.”</p><p>She flushes scarlet, her pale complexion turning a different shade in mere seconds under the fluorescents. He hums to spur her on. Gentle encouragement that works wonders.</p><p>“Because then I wouldn’t see you again. I...It’s just that you guys are the only people I know. All my memories...real or fake, it doesn’t matter at this point...they’re with you mostly. Our time in Vietnam.” She snorts, pity seeping into her veins. “That’s not my trauma but MK-Ultra got one thing right.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“We’ve got something of a bond. And when I think of it, no matter how mad I am, I just don’t have anywhere to go. I...I like all of you. We’re friends.”</p><p>“Yeah?” He grabs the hem of her shirt and yanks it up higher, and instinctively her hands go to cover up what he just revealed. Head twisting because they’re in a very public space right now. Anyone could walk in and he’s getting her naked. “Do you treat all your friends to this kind of show? Let Mason or Woods touch you like this?” He gives her shirt another tug, and this time she raises her arms obediently to let him take it off. </p><p>It flutters to the floor soundlessly. </p><p>She shakes her head shyly.</p><p>“No? Park then?”</p><p>That makes her huff a laugh, corners of her mouth tilting up as she gazes at him through her lashes. “Park is a thing of beauty, isn’t she? But no. Just you.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it.” It’s said as an afterthought, when a few beats of silence pass. He’s too distracted and she can’t complain. Not when she’s eagerly leaning into him, soaking up the attention like some touch starved orphan.</p><p>She wrangles her arms around his neck, pushing into him until there’s no space between them. Chest to chest. She can feel the steady pounding of his heart, so much more self assured than her. It makes her whine, just the thought that he’s done this before, that he’ll know how to make her body <em> sing </em>.</p><p>Belatedly she wonders if she’s ever had sex before. If she’s going to make herself look like a fool. Doesn’t matter, she decides, this’ll be her first time because this is all she remembers. </p><p>“Bell?”</p><p>He startles her out of her head, running his hand through her hair. It feels nice and she melts into him. Body going lax until the only thing holding her up is really just his thigh slotted between her legs.</p><p>Stronger than he looks, that’s for sure.</p><p>She nuzzles into his neck, going back to fiddling with his belt. This time he lets her take it off. Sighing quietly when she unbuttons his jeans and pulls the zipper down.</p><p>“Do you want this, kid? I gotta make sure.”</p><p>A stupid question really, after all she’s done to make her attraction known. In fact she wouldn’t be surprised if the whole damn team knew from the way she stared at him. How she jumped through his hoops and lit up with every word of praise he threw her way. Like a dog with a bone.</p><p>No one’s ever said anything, maybe out of respect. Or fear. Adler can be intimidating at the best of times.</p><p>“Bell.” He pushes her back, practically holding her at arms length. When she doesn’t say anything right away, just staring at him through heavily lidded eyes, chest heaving excitedly, he clears his throat. “Christ, you don’t even know what you do to me when you look at me like that.”</p><p>“L-like what?” </p><p>“Like you’d let me do anything to you.”</p><p>She whines, pouncing on him, pawing at his jeans until she gets them shoved down around his thighs. He makes a noise of shock but otherwise doesn’t protest.</p><p>“Anything,” she mumbles into his throat, “I would let you do whatever you want ‘cause you’d do so good by me. I can tell.” She sucks in a breath, her ribs rattling with the effort of it. “Please, Adler. I want it--you, so bad. I’m not some child. I know what I’m doing.” Her last sentence is cold, a steely sort of determination she knows he loves most about her.</p><p>What happens next comes<em> fast </em>, as if he’d been waiting months to do it, and she wishes that were true. It’s a nice thought at least, that she’s the one that made him come undone. Her world goes topsy turvy as he switches their position and lifts her up, large fingers spanning across her middle, and he drops her down on the table.</p><p>It’s got a mess of paperwork on it from their last few missions, pictures and tape recorders, documents that are bound to be shredded and burned to erase the traces of what they’ve done here. And so she isn’t at all surprised when he shoves a majority of it out of the way and onto the floor. It makes a loud crash, surely loud enough to alert anyone lingering nearby. </p><p>Hell, she wouldn’t be surprised if their little garage door didn’t even muffle that noise. She doesn’t care, not now, when her cunt is throbbing in anticipation with what’s to come. </p><p>“Keep an eye out for us, okay, kid?” He slips his fingers into the waistband of her jeans and panties, and she dutifully lifts her hips to help him shimmy them down until she’s completely bare save for her bra. “Let me know if we gotta stop.”</p><p>Playfully she cocks her head to the side. “Thought you didn’t mind us getting caught?”</p><p>Bell tosses her curls over the front of her shoulder, reaching around to unclasp her bra. Without much buildup she tosses the garment away carelessly, letting it fall into the growing pile of clothes.</p><p>“I don’t. In fact I don’t think I’m gonna stop if someone walks in. Don’t give a damn who it is. I work too hard for those idiots for them to tell me who I can and can’t fuck.” His eyes finally drop low, seemingly just seeing her bare chest for the first time. He mutters a curse under his breath. “You’re the one who’ll throw a fit. So if it matters so much to you, then you can stay on guard for us.”</p><p>It’s a ridiculously stupid sentiment, a taunt if anything, and it makes her blood boil. It sort of is like staking a claim with him, almost like he wants them to hear.</p><p>Adler kisses above her left breast, clearly pleased that he rendered her speechless so soon. He goes lower, slowly, until he wraps his lips around her nipple. His tongue swirls in steady circles, and her lilting giggles from the tickling sensation soon turns into a moan. </p><p>Her back arches forward and her legs come up to bracket his hips, ankles brushing against the denim of his jeans where they’re still stuck around his legs. </p><p>“Jesus, kid,” he says when he pops off, thumbing at her other nipple until the bud turns into an equally stiff peak as the other one. “You’re goddamn beautiful. And a tease at that,” he moves to her other tit, sucking that nipple into his mouth. It feels wonderful, sending sparks of heat down through her core right to her dripping pussy. </p><p>His teeth nip at the sensitive skin, scraping as he pulls back. He blows air on her saliva covered nipple, laughing when she gasps and squirms. Knees locking up tighter around his waist. </p><p>“Remember the night before we went into the KGB building in Lubyanka? Remember what you wore then, Bell?”</p><p>He straightens up to his full height, petting a hand down her back soothingly. She shivers, tentatively going to palm him through his boxers. He doesn’t stop her, just regards her curiously as she explores his body for the first time.</p><p>“Answer me.”</p><p>She blinks. Right. He asked a question.</p><p>Her tongue darts out to wet her lips and boldly she squeezes his cock before answering, just to see his reaction. It’s not as visceral as she had hoped, just a quiet grunt and a flutter of his eyelids, but it's enough. </p><p>“Just a shirt and skirt.”</p><p>“Just a...fucking hell. You’re a spy but sometimes you can be so oblivious.” Without warning he grabs her hand and shoves it down the front of his boxers, smiling when her touches grow more self assured and she starts pumping his length in her hand until he’s fully hard. “It was a real short skirt. I told you that.”</p><p>“Y-yeah.” Then it clicks and she perks up. A cocky grin splitting her lips. “You were jealous.” She laughs, covering his mouth with her palm before he can interrupt. Through her hand she feels the hint of a frown. “You said I oughta be careful because Woods and Mason were a couple of hound dogs that haven’t had a good lay in <em> months. </em>You said it wasn’t right for me to be wearing something like that on the job. Bastard.”</p><p>Her hand drops, brushing the nape of his neck instead. </p><p>“Bell…”</p><p>It was a warning, him calling her out before she stepped over that line drawn in the sand. God forbid she even hinted that Russell Addler had feelings for someone. That he was capable of caring for someone.</p><p>“I answered your question, <em> sir </em>.” She turns the moniker into a curse, a tease, and she sees his eyes narrow in offence. “I did just like you asked, didn’t I. Because you’re my CO and I would never defy you.”</p><p>“Fucking christ--Bell,” he gasps, grabbing her wrist to stop her hand from moving up and down his cock. She smiles up at him, all teeth. “Come here,” he tugs her off the table and spins her around, bending her over the table carelessly. “Stay.” His hand plants between her shoulder blades, keeping her rooted in place. Giving him the control that he desires. One he wouldn’t be able to live without, she’s sure. </p><p>Though she can’t see him she hears him undress the rest of the way. Throwing off his shirt and boxers, jeans finally going too. He presses his hardness against her, his cock nudging along her inner thigh when he covers her body with his. So they’re pressed back to chest. </p><p>“I don’t have any protection.” He huffs. “Obviously.”</p><p>“I want it raw. Don’t care, Adler, sir, please.”</p><p>“That’s...a bad idea.”</p><p>Annoyance flickers over her face as she glares daggers at him over her shoulder. Jolting when they nearly come nose to nose. She squirms beneath his hand on her back. He’s strong, especially when he’s above her like this. </p><p>“Why? Your ex-wife give you crabs or something?”</p><p>He laughs, a real, godforsaken, genuine laugh. Something she doesn’t think she’s ever heard. “No,” he finally says, his other hand dropping to trace the outer lips of her cunt. She hasn’t shaved in a good month, and though she doesn’t think she’s ever gone bare, she wouldn't have minded a trim. Just a little shape up so she could look nice and pretty for him. And now her cheeks burn with the embarrassment of him touching her when she feels like such a mess.</p><p>Silly, really, when he doesn’t seem to give a damn. Just keeps on drawing lines up and down her folds, gathering slick on his fingers that he smears on his dick.</p><p>“No, I don’t have any diseases. You can be such a bitch, I swear.” He laughs again and she flops her forehead back on the table to hide her stupid grin. “But I don’t have any kids yet, and I don’t plan on it.”</p><p>“Just pull out.”</p><p>“I--Bell you just can’t--Someone missed sex ed, huh?”</p><p>In lieu of a response she spreads her legs wider and shakes her hips, trying to entice him. It’s got to make him feel something with how close his dick is, nestled right up against her ass. “Adler if you don’t fuck me right now so help me god I’ll go grab someone else to finish what you can’t.”</p><p>He’s still leaned in close, his chest hair ticking her skin, lips beside her ear so when he speaks next it sends tingles down her spine. “You wouldn’t.” He calls her bluff and she can hear the smirk in his voice.</p><p>With a smile she takes a deep breath, getting ready to yell. And she can practically feel his confusion. </p><p>“Lazar! Mason! Par--”</p><p>His hand claps over her mouth, the sound so loud that she squeals. In the next moment she laughs, legs kicking out from pure adrenaline as she says words he can’t make out beneath his palm. Or more accurately names. Loud enough to have anyone come running.</p><p>“You’re such a minx. You want me to fuck you that bad, is that it?”</p><p>She nods vigorously, making all sorts of noises until he finally stands up straight behind her. She shakes in anticipation, nearly bouncing on her heels.</p><p>“Are you going to need any prep?”</p><p>“Nuh-uh.”</p><p>The blunt press of his cockhead bumps against her opening. A precursor to what’s coming. “You’re sure?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t be begging so bad if I wasn’t. I want it, Adler. Promise.”</p><p>With one smooth motion he plunges inside. And it hurts. Burns actually. She wasn’t ready <em> at all </em>, he was right. Fuck him. He was right, she probably should have let him stretch her out on his fingers and not his cock. He’s much thicker than she thought, even when she held him in her hand she figured she’d be able to take him. </p><p>Now though?</p><p>Now she can’t hold back her whimpers and mewls as he keeps on sliding in. Right up until their hips meet and his balls smack her pussy from how fast he moved in.</p><p>It’s a lot to get used to, but it’s about the best thing she ever could’ve imagined. Perfect. She goes to tell him so but realizes a beat too late that his hand is still over her mouth, keeping her sounds down to a bare minimum. </p><p>Not like it matters, he’s making noises of his own. Small grunts that sound like they’re being punched out of his chest.</p><p>“How’s it feel? Good?” He accentuates his words with a roll of his hips. Striking a spot deep inside her that her own fingers could never reach. His hand drops from her mouth and smooths over her back, settling on her waist. Giving her a chance to talk.</p><p>“Y-yeah. Fuck, Adler. Yeah.You’re...You’re big.”</p><p>“That right? Ever thought about this, me fucking you?”</p><p>She nods, rocking back on his cock the best she can in her position. He pulls her back with each thrust, spearing her on his length. Jamming into her over and over again until she very nearly loses the ability to speak.</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“Tell me. What do you think about when you’re playing with yourself and no one’s there to take care of you?”</p><p>Her face goes red and she makes a muffled sort of groan when he pulls all the way out and doesn’t immediately plunge back in. Just leaving the tip inside. She feels him shake, wanting as much as she does to fuck back into her. But he’s got enough self control for the both of them and so he keeps still, intent on getting his answer.</p><p>“Go on, Bell, let me hear it.”</p><p>“I, uh, I…” she blows out a frustrated breath. “...okay, fuck.”</p><p>Adler laughs, giving her ass a squeeze. “I’m flattered. Now, c’mon, use your words.”</p><p>“I think about you,” she starts, innocent enough that she doesn’t feel like she’ll die from humiliation. “You’re big. B-bigger than my own fingers by a long shot. I...you could pin me down and just... just fucking go to town, y’know? You could ravage me until I’m begging for it. Climb on top and fuck me senseless.”</p><p>There’s a beat of silence.</p><p>Another.<br/><br/>And another.<br/><br/>She starts to panic. Eyes clenching shut nervously.</p><p>She laughs to try and ease the tension. “Not very creative, I know.”</p><p>“No...no that’s perfect, kid. Where the fuck did we find you?”</p><p>He pushes inside before she can answer, giving her exactly what she wants. Her back arches up when he immediately starts thrusting in and out again. Going harder than before, which she didn’t think was even possible. She yelps, forgetting that she should be quite for the sake of both of their modesties.</p><p>“From what I was told, you found me in a car with a bullet in my chest, on the verge of death.”</p><p>“Smartass.”</p><p>“Mhm.” She’s knocked up on her tiptoes, it’s the only way for her to keep her balance so he doesn’t crush her with his weight. Which, honestly, makes her even hotter. “Fuck me harder.”</p><p>“If I go any harder I’ll break you in half.”</p><p>She squeals as he picks up the pace despite his words of protest earlier, one hand reaching around her to grab her tit. Which had been bouncing freely from each thrust. He holds it in a shockingly tight grip, one that’s sure to leave bruises in the shape of his fingers come morning.</p><p>She can’t bring herself to care. She wants him to mark her up, to leave some sort of evidence of their night together. Because this is almost surreal. The kind of thing that’s too good to be true.</p><p>With the remaining dregs of her strength she gets her hands under her, on the knotted wood of the table, and pushes up. As much as she’s enjoying this, being put in her place, she wants to be closer to him. Not pinned to a goddamn table. Not all night at least.</p><p>Adler makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat when she moves, changing the angle dramatically. Her pussy clenches instinctively and he groans, shaking hands grabbing her waist to yank her in closer. He holds her up, forces her chest to jut out further for him to grope and play with.</p><p>It draws a whimper from her, one he eats up by tilting her head to the side and kissing her. Tongue slipping into her mouth and gliding against her own. She’s not too good at it, not like him, but he puts up with it. For her.</p><p>Her stomach flutters pleasantly.</p><p>She’s on her tiptoes like this, reaching around behind her to grab onto any part of him she can reach. Their combined juices run down her thighs now that she’s standing, and it’s possibly hotter than any of the fantasies she worked up inside her head late at night.</p><p>“Adler--I’m, oh God keep going--ah!”</p><p>“There? Right there?”</p><p>She nods, at a loss for words when his hand drops from her waist to her clit. His other hand goes to her jaw, holds her head right under her chin to keep her from squirming too much from the sudden sensitivity as he strokes her clit.</p><p>He plays with her expertly, listening to the way her moans rise as he alternates between rubbing her nub in quick circles and swiping over it languidly. If not for the way he seemed so intent on bringing her to the edge she’d think he’s enjoying teasing her. And for a moment she fears that he’s about to stop, to make her beg. </p><p>Which she would. Without a second thought she definitely would beg, her pride be damned. But he keeps on going, thank God, he slams into her at a pace that makes her ache deep in her bones. Until she’s yelling a slew of curse words intermingled with his name. </p><p>“Not yet, Bell. Hold on.”</p><p>She whimpers, going to grab his forearm where he’s still holding onto her chin. She digs her nails in to show her displeasure, tiny whines slipping past her lips at the implications of his words. </p><p>In reality it’s only a few extra seconds of his hand working between her legs as he fucks into her cunt, but it feels longer than that. She’s teetering on the edge, trying to hold back despite not really knowing how. Her pussy clenches around his cock, doing her best to listen to his orders.</p><p>“Adler--”</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>“I--Can I--? I can cum, really?” She’s breathless, her voice hardly breaking past a whimper and it’s a miracle that he understands her at all.</p><p>“That’s what I said. Cum for me, Bell.”</p><p>It’s a relief when she lets go. Like a wave crashing over her entire being that makes her brain shut down for a second. Blood rushes to her ears and her pussy gives his cock one last wrenching squeeze that makes him curse. She’d take the time to feel somewhat proud of that if she wasn’t close to crying as shockwaves ricochet through her core.</p><p>He lets go of her chin, instead holding her hips on either side to yank her back into each thrust. She whimpers, squirming but not pushing him away, letting him fuck her through her oversensitivity. </p><p>He’s much quieter than her when he finishes. And really the only indication that he does is from the wetness that lands over her ass and lower back after he pulls off. Painting her skin off-white with his spent. She hangs her head, fingers clenching on the table as she steadies her breathing. </p><p>“Stay there for a sec.”</p><p>Bell hums and closes her eyes. More tired than she’s been in what feels like forever. She lets herself collapse fully on the table once more, arms finally giving out. Behind her she hears Adler moving around, pulling on his boxers and jeans, scrounging around for something she doesn’t bother asking about.</p><p>Then she feels a paper towel wipe up along her back, over her ass, cleaning off his seed from her skin. He dips between her thighs, wiping up her slick. Giving her pussy one last swipe with his index finger and laughing when she whines and squirm away.</p><p>He helps her stand, handing of her clothes and stepping back to watch her dress. By the time she’s done, pulling her shirt over her breasts, he’s got a cigarette in his mouth. Languidly smoking like he didn’t just fuck her brains out.</p><p>“I, uh…”</p><p>“It’s late. You might wanna get some sleep before the rest of ‘em try and drag you off to celebrate.” He takes a long drag, head tipping in the other direction to blow the smoke away. “Busy day tomorrow, kid.”</p><p>Her eyebrows shoot up. A question without spoken words.</p><p>“Job’s over. We need to pack up and head out.”</p><p>“Oh.” Bell shifts nervously, trying not to stare at his still bare chest, glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. “What’s gonna happen to me?”</p><p>“Dunno. I’ll try and put a good word in for you though, give you another assignment for your skill set.”</p><p>Her skill set...It’s weird that he knows what she can do better than she does. She’s a spy. That’s clear. She can understand Russian, though speaking it seems to go in an entirely different direction of bad. She’s a cryptographer, a good one, she thinks. But this job was specially made for her--what else could she do?</p><p>She kind of wants a normal life. Would that be too much to ask?</p><p>“Stop thinking so hard.” He stubs his cigarette out on the blackboard, pitching it into a nearby metal trash can. She tracks it’s arc to avoid having to meet his eyes. “You’re going to make yourself sick with worry.”</p><p>“Yeah,” she agrees lamley. Hoping against hope that he’ll try to understand, that he’ll speak her own wants for her so she doesn’t have to say it aloud. He doesn’t, in the end. He just throws on his shirt and goes to crack open the beer Woods gave him to take a sip.</p><p>“It’s just...what if I don’t want to be involved in...all this?”</p><p>“C’mon kid, don’t do that.”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>He sighs and comes to throw an arm over her shoulder. Pulling her into the warmth of his chest. The bastard has to know what he’s doing, that being this close to him makes her melt inside.</p><p>“You’ve got it good here, better than you had it with Perseus I can assure you of that.” He kisses her temple and she nearly keens. “You’re a damn hero and people are going to want to see what else you can do. They won’t just let you walk away when you’ve got so many years left ahead of you.”</p><p>Though her eyes are focused on the floor, pouting like a petty child, she feels him tense and look up. Away from her. He sucks in a breath and she knows, <em> she just knows </em>that they’ve been caught. But she can’t bring herself to see who it is. She’s already feeling like shit.</p><p>“We gave you another chance at life, don’t make us regret it by doing something stupid. You’ve got a purpose now, a job to do.”</p><p>Her body tingles and she feels faint. Classical conditioning at it’s finest. Bell can’t bring herself to get angry at him, not after the sex they just had. She loves him. Probably more than he loves her, that’s for sure.</p><p>“I’m not asking a lot here. Just need you to do what we ask, okay? For the rest of the free world. Now go get some sleep, we’re done with this conversation.”</p><p><em> For now </em>, she wants to add, but she keeps quiet and nearly runs away. She keeps her head down and hurries off to the office she’s been sleeping in all alone. It forces her to slip past whoever walked in on them and she flinches when they grab her upper arm. Effectively holding her in place. She swallows nervously.</p><p>There’s an awfully long pause before she finally drags her eyes up. She sucks in a breath. Of course.</p><p>
  <em> Hudson. </em>
</p><p>She says “hi,” chancing a smile.</p><p>“You two…” He closes his eyes, brows pinching down in consternation. “What the hell do you two think you’re doing?” His voice raises an octave higher that’s painful on her ears. Not like he cares, he keeps on going. “I’m not surprised with this one, but you, Adler? Come on.”</p><p>“Let her go, Hudson.”</p><p>“I--no. Definitely not--”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure Bell has been waiting to get a swing at you. I won’t stop her from doing it now. If you think you’re a good fighter…” he lets out a low, impressed whistle that does wonders to her ego, “well you just haven’t seen Bell in action then.”</p><p>Despite the situation she almost thanks him. Feeling like a giddy school girl all over again. God, what did he do to her?</p><p>Hudson heaves another great sigh, anger written clear as day on his face. He does release her though, clenching his fists by his side. She doesn’t meet his eyes, doesn’t dare to. Instead she sends Adler one last glance and scurries off with her figurative tail tucked between her legs.</p><p>It’d be a foolish thing to go far though. Adler trained her well, he chose her because she’s a good spy. He’d also said that in here, in this safehouse, she could drop that act. None of them need to be in each other's business. </p><p>Right now she makes an exception.</p><p>She slips into the shadows around the corner and listens close. Holding her breath lest they hear her. She’s already in trouble.</p><p>“--just stop talking for five seconds and let me explain.”</p><p>“Yeah go ahead, I’m dying to hear what excuse you’ve got for this one.”</p><p>Adler sighs and she can picture him in her mind’s eyes crossing his arms over his broad chest, leaning back against the nearest surface. Feigning disinterest. He’s good at that. “Don’t you think now more than ever we need her to be on our side? She’s an asset, sure, but a dangerous one at that. Letting her go isn’t an option.”</p><p>“You could still kill her, you know. Everyone will back you up.”</p><p>Her gut twists like she’s just been stabbed.</p><p>“She’s more useful to us alive and you know it. So long as we can get a leash around her neck--”</p><p>“And how’s that working for you?”</p><p>“Fine. She trusts me.”</p><p>Hudson scoffs, a noise that ricochets off the cement walls and falls upon her ears louder than a hurricane. She doesn’t want to hear this. She knows she’ll regret it later. Ignorance is supposed to be bliss. It was, for her, for a long time.</p><p>She should turn around and leave. Go to sleep and figure out where life takes her tomorrow. Live one day at a time and go with the flow. Her old life, whatever that might’ve been like, is over. She needs to do what the CIA says and stop thinking.</p><p>Bell stays where she is.</p><p>“She wanted to have sex, has for a while now. I saw an opportunity and I took it. We need her sweet and docile so she has a reason to stay.”</p><p>“Really taking one for the team then, aren’t you?”</p><p>“God, I don’t have to listen to this. Piss off for the night, Hudson, before I lay you out myself.”</p><p><em> Now </em>she feels sick. Seconds away from hurling all over the floor. She holds onto her stomach and whimpers, tears edging around her lashes and threatening to spill down her cheeks. </p><p>She has to leave. She needs to. She can’t possibly stay here, still a pawn to be thrown around and toyed with. Bell rushes to her room, closing the door as quietly as her rage will allow.</p><p>There’s a few hours until daylight, it’s enough. Has to be. She doesn’t have much to pack at least, so there’s a silver lining there. It’s time to figure out how good a soldier she is; after all, only the best of the best can run from the CIA.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>